Everywhere He Is In Chains
by Sin Maxwell and Co
Summary: Voldemort has seized conrol of most of Britain as well as the presumed dead Savior of the Light. The Order, now based out of Hogwarts, is his last defense. What can Harry do when he is bound to a monster and everyone he loves thinks he's dead? HPLV
1. Chapter 1

Here we go! The new story! Lets see just how many stories I can juggle at a time! This story will skip around a bit because it does start off in the future. Ish. I hope you all like!

Summary: The Dark Lord had conquered the better portion of Great Britain with the Order leading the sole resistance out of Hogwarts. His plans for world domination are coming quickly to fruition. Voldemort has conquered the Ministry already, as well as the one presumed dead Beacon of the Light. What the Order doesn't know is that Harry Potter is very much alive, although he is in more danger than any of those on Voldemort's most wanted list. Non-Con, Mpreg, Slash.

Disclaimer: No.

Chapter One

Harry stumbled into the room, despair and shock clouding his every step. How could this have happened…? He didn't know how _that_ was possible! Would Voldemort kill it? Or he be glad? Every light in their rooms was of and a thunderstorm. The rain pounded on the balcony relentlessly. How fitting that even the sky cried for him. Without even thinking about it, as if his body had intended this to be his destination all along, Harry opened the glass French doors and stepped out into the rain. The lightning in the distance flashed with an eerie light before being followed closely by it's brother thunder. He looked up at the raging sky and nearly didn't even feel his shaking knees hit the ground as he fell to the wet stone. Harry shut his eyes in vain against the onslaught of tears that filled his emerald eyes. He hugged himself, unable to shield against the sadness. It bubbled up inside his chest until the angst filled teen could hold it in no longer. He let out a cry of such helplessness and despair that not even the thunder could drown it out. He dissolved into sobs, wishing he could tear out his heart, his soul, and, even very briefly, the tiny thing that grew inside him. He berated himself for such a hideous thought. A baby…he would have someone to love. But, Harry thought sadly, this was not a life he wished for his child. A terrifying Dark Lord as a father who kidnapped him and forced him to be his Consort? How would he explain that? At least he wouldn't be so alone anymore. That one thought gave Harry the strength to get up off of the balcony floor. He leaned over the edge, looking out over the grounds. Maybe he should pitch himself over the side? A carriage had just pulled up to the front. Out of it stepped his master and much hated lover. The Other in him stirred and Voldemort turned, sensing his presence. Red eyes leveled with green for an instant before Harry turned, going back inside. Down on the ground, Voldemort raised an eyebrow before signaling to the driver to leave.

Harry was reclining in the empty bathtub when he felt the source of his despair enter their chambers. He'd locked the bathroom door, knowing that it was pointless but still wanting to get his point across. He wanted to let Voldemort know that he didn't want to see him. His soaked clothes were chilling him to the bone. He could feel his teeth chattering. A knock sounded on the door. How considerate of him. Knocking. What an idea.

" Pet. I want to see your pretty face. Come out."

Why was it so cold all of the sudden? Was it because of his cold clothes or because of the thing of his living nightmares was standing just outside of the door?

"I don't want to." He managed shakily.

If he came out, then they would do _that_ again and then the Other would come out. He would probably tell Voldemort about the baby. Harry heard a wand tap against the door when ,suddenly, a freezing jet of water came out of the shower head. He made a very undignified, indignant squeal. Cold! Despite his protests, he stayed in the tub. Voldemort would have to come get him himself. The shivering got worse.

"Come out, Harry."

"N-n-n-no-o."

He heard the door unlock and open before a sharp pain split through his scar. Voldemort was annoyed. His red eyes looked down at him shivering and sputtering under the freezing spray. The water stopped, making the teen look up at last. His master leaned down and picked him up, freezing and sopping wet from the tub he'd taken to sitting in occasionally. Fear took hold of Harry's soul. He was going to be punished. He'd disobeyed a direct order. His master seemed more interested than angry. Something frighteningly unfamiliar was lurking in his red eyes.

"You seem to have gotten a small spark back, my pet. What brought on this change?"

His master had overlooked his disobedience for the moment but the sharp tone of his voice left no room for argument or refusal.

"I just…"Harry began but his voice wavered off.

The Other sensed his mate near and wanted to greet him. To welcome him home. His excitement thrilled through Harry's body and he shivered, not with cold but with pleasure.

"_Tell me_." Voldemort hissed, his own excitement seeming to peak.

The answer came out, despite his desperation for it not to be known.

"I'm pregnant."

He expected a look of anger or disgust. What he didn't expect was the malignant glee that spread through his Master's countenance. Harry was perturbed as he was laid on their bed still shivering and wet.

"Finally!" The Dark lord laughed out loud.

Harry felt his clothes apparated, leaving him cold and exposed. His master wrapped him carefully in a dark green blanket as if he were made of glass. He was so…confused.

"You- I mean…I thought you'd be angry?" He stammered, taken aback when he stretched himself over his shivering frame., that Cheshire cat grin just inches from his mouth.

"Angry? I've been slipping fertility potion sin your food for the past two weeks."

Shock hit the teen like a ton of bricks. Disbelief.

"You…gave me…_fertility potions?!_ You meant for this to happen?!"

The red eyes before him narrowed at his tone. The Other lashed out at him from the inside for his treatment of their mate.

"I don't believe I like that tone, pet. Aren't you pleased to have something to keep? To have something to hold on to?"

Harry closed his eyes in frustration and despair and tears welled up outside of his control. His master nibbled on his neck thoughtfully.

"I think you're lonely. You need company." He said, rubbing the teen's belly gently.

"I…I am…lonely." Harry sobbed, unable to fight against the relentless onslaught of tears.

The Dark Lord smirked against the shell of Harry's ear where his attentions had turned.

"Then I'll just have to take you with me when I leave from now on. You'll have to be on your best behavior though." Voldemort purred, his smirk growing, "You have to earn it."

Harry's eyes widened. Go outside…? Outside the Manor's towering walls. What was it like outside? He couldn't remember. In his pondering, the Other took hold. His soft green eyes turned sly and hard, red flecks scattering throughout the emerald. He watched his master draw back to watch him with a smirk. Harry, however, had other ideas. He pulled the Dark Lord down, locking lips hard. He needed to taste his mate after days without him. Voldemort pinned his hands to the bed, making himself the dominant. The kiss became bruising and it was obvious that they were both enjoying themselves. He parted at last with a pleased grin.

"We're having a baby!"

His master nodded, shrugging off his outer robes. Harry ran his hands over that pale, lightly muscled chest with a groan of arousal. He wanted his mate more than ever. Those trips were going to be the death of him.

"I missed you."

"I'm not leaving for another week yet and you both are going with me. How did you behave in my absence, my Darkness? How did Harry react?" Voldemort asked while he gripped his Consorts hips.

Shade's legs found their way around his waist eagerly.

"He freaked, of course. You know Harry. He's so…innocent. He was so confused and then he was happy and sad all at once. That boy would fall apart if I wasn't there to hold him together."

Voldemort seemed to pause in thought.

"And what is your judgment on his state of mind?"

"If I were you," Shade whispered in his ear, "I would keep him with you or at least under a guard at all times. His thoughts are suicidal and depressed most of the time. He is holding off on them just because of the baby now but…I'm just not so sure he's up to being alone. He is so lonely that he even wishes for your company. Then he feels disgusted with himself for his feelings. His mind is like a storm of emotions." The Other said with a deep frown.

This was disconcerting news for the Dark Lord. The depression was to be expected in their current situation. He had stolen Harry away from his life at Hogwarts when he was fifteen, just after his resurrection. As soon as he heard all of the prophesy, he had seen the piece of himself inside the young Potter. About the time of his resurrection, the soul piece in the teen had begun to interact with it's host, going so far as to take control of his body. This had driven the Order to diagnose the terrified teenager with a split personality. His colleagues had begun to distrust him and shun the boy. It made it all too easy when Voldemort came to collect him. The suicidal tendencies were worrying though. If Harry hurt himself, not even mentioning actually killing himself, he could harm or even accidentally kill the baby. He didn't think that his Consort could really kill himself. Shade would take over and stop him before he could pull it off but if he or the baby were seriously injured…He would have to deliberate on this matter further. He smirked down at the boy beneath him and decided that deliberation could wait a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two for all of you! Now, remember that this story will skip the boring parts just because it is comprised of a series of clips. It probably wont be very long but that's okay. Here is the bit of back ground for you all. Just to show you all how this all came to be.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Two

Harry tossed in his sleep, caught in the throws of his nightmare. Unfortunately, the nightmare was all too real and had happened just a few short months ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice may have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy-Who-Lived."_

_None of the Death Eaters moved. Voldemort's head was tilted to the side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. His eyes were lacking however, in their usual mirthless, murderous glint. It had been replaced with a...curiousity. Harry never took his eyes off of him and as he stared, the crimson orbs became the sole focus of his world. He may have been inside them, cradled by that caustic blood colored presence. Something deep inside of him stirred, hauntingly familiar yet terrifying in itself. It uncoiled from his soul like the snake in the cage behind Voldemort's head. The red eyes flashed dangerously as if scenting the change. Harry gasped, letting the strange new part of himself fill him up like a cup that was quickly beginning to fill. Up, up, up until he felt it spill over. He hadn't realised when he had hit the ground, nor when the Elder Wand had become pointed at him. He felt himself look up but it was as if something else had taken hold and he had a new personality. A dual-self._

_ The Death Eaters hisses of shock and fear didn't even register his new self. Only the waves of shock rolling to him through the link he and the Dark Lord shared. His eyes met Voldemort's and they were crimson as his blood. He stayed knelt on the forest floor, his mind in a fog. Harry did think he could lift his wand if he wanted but, nonetheless, a wicked smirk grew on his usually humble or determined face. An expression that clearly didn't suit the brazen Gryffindor but was much more befitting of the Slytherin Tom Riddle. He let out a sigh of elation, of wicked delight. He met the approaching Voldemort face on as if he was not worried for his life, which now, he wasn't. A coldness had filled him, an eagerness to meet his enemy. To be a part of him. Wait, that wasn't right, was it? How could he be a part of Voldemort? But he had thought it, in his soul of souls and something told him that this indeed was what should be done. It was right in every aspect of the word. It was an abomination that he didn't join with Voldemort. In the time it had taken for this small self-argument to be resolved, the Dark Lord had walked the way around the fire to stand before him. He lifted Harry's chin in his hand to study the boy._

_'It couldn't be possible...Surely he would have felt it! He would have known!'_

_ But the evidence was plain in the child now. Had Dumbledore known all along? And even still, sent the Potter boy out to destroy him? Clever. Or very stupid. It explained how Potter had found all of his Horcruxes. Dumbledore had led the way, leaving hints. The boy- he had been so close to destroying him! - was a Horcrux, a living, human piece of his soul. Harry Potter was himself, Lord Voldemort. He couldn't keep his hand from trembling slightly at the enormity of his discovery. There was one way to find out if it was true._

_"Child. Can you hear me? Do you understand the language of the Great Salazar Slytherin, Master of Snakes?" He asked in parsletongue. If Potter really was a piece of himself, then he would be able to speak the language._

_"I have been able to understand it from my crib, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and I speak it well."_

_Nagini hissed violently from her cage. The giant had stopped his struggles under the silencing spell to simply stare at his young friend in sad shock. Voldemort's eyes narrowed before he burst into high, cold laughter. It rang out through the clearing, making Death Eaters shudder at the sound. Even Bellatrix couldn't stop the reflexive shiver but hers wasn't of fear like the rest but of anticipation. Hagrid couldn't understand what was happening but knew that it didn't bode well for Harry or the rest of the Wizarding World. That laugh was one of triumph._

_"Let me in your mind, Harry" Voldemort hissed with an evil glee, surveying his prize. _

_A very pretty prize he was, too. Harry Potter had grown into a fit, beautiful young man._

_" I have no secrets from you. I am you, you are me, we are us. Together for eternity." The new Harry whispered, moving forward to rest his head against the robed stretch of his enemy's thigh._

_Enemy? No, that wasn't right. How could he be enemies with himself? That was just foolishness. Voldemort stroked the child's head that was so easily resting against him while he delved greedily into the open mind. It accepted him like a lover's embrace, eagerly anticipating him. Voldemort dove deeper than he had ever gone in anyone's mind, reading everything as he went. Nothing was hidden from him even though the boy knew how now. He would have everything and Harry would give it willingly. The sight of his godfather and the werewolf's wife lying lifeless in a row of the dead, Flying on the back of a dragon and escaping Gringotts, the silver doe, Gryffindor's sword, the Forest of Dean, the face of an Inferi submerged in the lake, the diadem's death, himself rising out of the cauldron at his rebirth. He pulled out of Potter's mind with satisfaction. While the diadem had been destroyed, he still had two Horcruxes and now that the boy belonged to him, he would have no other problems except to squash the remains of the unsightly rebellion in the castle. And claim the boy, of course. When they saw their defender conquered, the rest would fall easily. He had nothing to fear from them._

_ The child kneeling before him made a mewling sound of dissent when their minds parted. Victory was sweet indeed, but having Potter as his pet would be ever sweeter. A wandless lightening spell later and Voldemort picked the boy up, cradling him in his arms like an infant._

_"Sleep." He whispered and, immediately, the crimson eyes matching his own closed at his command. He turned to his followers and the sobbing Hagrid with that same triumphant smirk on his lipless mouth. " My fellows! Tonight, Harry Potter is mine! Tonight, Hogwarts' greatest ally submits to the darkness! Let us go and finish what we've started. I'm eager to play with my new pet." He laughed and they all cheered while following their Master up to the castle. Harry never once stirred from his sleep._

_ 0 0 _

_ In one swift motion Neville broke free of the Body-Bind curse and with a single slash, cut off the head of the great snake that had been Voldemort's companion for so many years. Even in his sleep, Harry could feel the piece of soul that Nagini had held die and he arched in the Dark Lord's arms with a pained cry. Voldemort screamed in fury before making the call to retreat. It was no great matter. He had gotten what he had come for. He had come for his Horcrux and Harry Potter and walked out with them both in the same slumbering package. Hogwarts had suffered great losses and many of his pet's friends cried out as they watched him apparate with their savior in hand. It would take a great deal of time for the school to recuperate it's losses and he could reassemble the Death Eaters and strike the fatal blow before then. _

_ 0 0 _

_ The Death Eaters were all celebrating in their homes now, no doubt. His fortress was a strong hold for those who stayed on a more permanent basis. However, not even loud cheers could distract him from the picture that held his eyes so mesmerized at that moment. Harry Potter slept as soundly in his bed as if he were an infant in it's mother's arms. His arm was flung out in slumber over the pillows beside him, pulling his red sweater up ever so slightly, just enough to tantalize him with a small portion of the pale stomach. Love, he could never have, no, but lust and devotion, those were his to own. The black eyelashes lay peacefully on Potter's only slightly flushed cheeks. His hair was spread over Voldemort's pillow like a halo. It was all he could do not to simply ravish the teen where he lay. No. He wanted him awake for that. He yearned to hear his delicious screams._

_"Awaken." He hissed in parsletongue and the emerald eyes opened slowly, fluttering at first._

_They filled with confusion and fear before focusing on him. A calm determination took over Harry, making Voldemort smirk._

_"My dear pet, did you sleep well? We had such fun at the raid earlier but I worried you were over-exhausting yourself so I sent you to bed."_

_"What are you playing at? I'm not your pet. Where are we? Where are the others?" Harry asked in an almost conversational tone._

_Voldemort stood from his chair in one gliding movement. He would enjoy this. Enjoy seeing the look in those young eyes when he told him the truth._

_"Ah, but Harry, you are my pet. We are at my fortress. And, as for what I'm 'playing at', you, Harry, are a piece of my soul. You are a Horcrux, my last one, actually." He purred and walked arrogantly over to the plush bed, only to smooth down the covers next to the teen._

_ Harry was flabbergasted at the outrageousness of the lie at first but then, he began to think and realization that froze the blood in his veins hit him. It all made sense. The parsletongue, the mind connection, Dumbledore not wanting anything to do with him and not trusting him with information. Apart from his control, his hand flew to cover his mouth in horror. Bloody fucking hell. It was true. He couldn't hide from Voldemort anymore. He was Voldemort. His hands were shaking and the Dark Lord merely watched him make the connection with those cold eyes of his. Had Dumbledore known? Surely he had to have! He would have seen him for what he was immediately. His thoughts flowed back to Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets._

_'We are very alike, you and I.'_

_No joke. _

_"As you can see, Harry, I am no longer trying to kill you. To do so would be very foolish indeed. However, my Death Eaters do have your pretty little blood traitor girlfriend down in the dungeons and are on strict orders only to touch her if I think she needs...entertainment. That, you will discover, is all based on how well behaved you are." Voldemort continued._

_It seemed as if giant ice cubes were sliding down his throat and accumulating in his stomach. Ginny...Oh, Merlin...He leveled his eyes with Voldemort and what he saw there nearly made him heave up everything. There was raw lust in those eyes, combined with intrigue. A dangerous, painful sort of wonderment. Harry knew that his fear was naked on his face but he could do nothing about it. He had never faced a predator of this sort. Everyone usually just wanted to kill him, not bugger him. He felt himself backing up on the bed sheets, seemingly oblivious to the enormous wooden headboard that was impeding his escape. Harry suddenly felt his mind go foggy and knew Voldemort's intrusion into his mind for what it was although he couldn't respond. When his brain cleared, he was pressed painfully against the mattress, his hands held above his head with one vice like grip. Voldemort's snaky face was mere inches from his own. Even though he couldn't bear to look, Harry couldn't find the strength to look away from those eyes. He felt the strong hand slipping up his shirt but could only feebly struggle because of the pelvis that pinned his own down. He let a disgusted whimper out when a heavy, hard something rested on his thigh. This was not happening. It wasn't! He was not about to be raped by Lord Voldemort. _

_ The sinful hand began to play with his left nipple teasingly. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears gathering in the corners. Harry jerked at the feel of Voldemort's laughter against his neck where he was biting and sucking, leaving red marks all over the soft, white expanse._

_"You will watch, Harry. I won't give you a way to doubt it ever happened." He purred, forcing his lips down on the terrified pair beneath him. _

_Harry didn't catch the spell he used, but suddenly, he couldn't close his eyes. He had to stare up at the monster that was about to steal his innocence from him._

"_Don't…! Please!" He begged, unable to keep his face from flaming red in embarrassment._

_Voldemort hummed, teasing a piece of his jet black hair, an almost cruel grin on his face._

"_Begging now, pet? That isn't like you. Come now, where is that Gryffindor courage that you are so infamous for?" He asked mockingly and leaned down to the boy's ear, " I want to taste you break."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Woot! I'm on a roll. Even though I'm supposed to be sleeping…Hm. My muse would kill me if she knew what time it was. We have work tomorrow after all. ;; Sorry hun! I hope you all don't mind how this skips around. I know it would probably bug me.

Disclaimer: Nada.

Chapter Three

Harry burrowed into his Master's arms when he saw where they were headed. It was a Ministry Safe House. They had been established just after Voldemort had taken power for peace talks and the like. He supposed that it made sense for them to go there. It was just…odd. Something about the place just unsettled him. The Dark lord tucked his cloak around him, much like a loving parent would do to their child. He was lead up the stairs, their Elite faceless and silent behind them. They moved like shadows. Voldemort wouldn't usually bring them but now that Harry was traveling with him, he wanted to be sure his Consort was safe. The door swung open to admit them into the warmth the house had to offer. The inside was done in a series of tasteful lilacs and soft greens. All of the candelabras were silver. His Master led him gently to the door across the foyer. It too swung open to reveal a sight that made Harry grip his lover's arm hard, hoping for at least one consistency. Inside sat his old mentor and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. He was so shocked into stupor that he didn't notice that his Master settled him into a chair, making him comfortable. The Order all looked just as surprised when Voldemort lowered his hood so all could see him. Hermione and Ron gasped.

"My Consort will be joining us the evening. I trust all of you remember the rules." The center of his universe purred and settled on the couch around him.

Harry found himself laying his head on his chest quite willingly much to his Master's pleasure. This was not familiar. This strange sensation. His Master _was_. Voldemort had very successfully made himself the sun and the moon of Harry's world. Arthur Weasley was turning red with anger at the Dark Lord. Dumbledore's eyes were cold as diamonds.

"You told us that Harry was dead, Tom. What is the meaning of this?" The man asked sternly.

A wide grin spread across Voldemort's face.

"I lied." He said flippantly, running a hand through Harry's hair, "My little Darkness is very much alive as you can see."

He planted a kiss to the scar on the teen's forehead. His friends looked angry and ill. Harry couldn't help but feel that they were angry at him. If they knew that he was carrying the Dark Lord's child…they would hate him. They would feel disgusted to ever have known him. He buried his face in his Master's neck, unable to look at them any more.

"What are you thinking, Dumbledore? That name cannot harm me. I have won. I have what I want. The Ministry, my empire, my Consort and my heir on the way."

Dumbledore's eyes widened exponentially. Molly let out a sob.

"Heir…?"The Headmaster breathed in disbelief.

Voldemort rubbed Harry's belly gently with a wicked grin, looking the Headmaster square in the eyes.

"We're having a baby."

At his words, Harry shuddered and the Other took his place. Everyone in the room felt the change in the air. He looked at the Order with his own smirk, wrapping his lover's arms tighter around him.

"I don't think they're happy to see us, my love." He chuckled darkly, bringing the man down for a heated kiss.

The Headmaster shot out of his seat furiously.

"What did you do to him, Tom?!"

He couldn't help it. He laughed at the old man. Voldemort smirked at the Headmaster's anger. His Elite had tensed, ready to spring into battle at a moment's notice. Shade was curling a piece of his love's newly regenerated hair around one finger. If they had been alone, the Dark Lord would have reveled in the sensation.

"I have done quite a bit to him, Albus. You will have to be more specific than that."

Shade was enjoying the expressions on the Order's faces, especially the ones that Harry had known. The look on the Headmaster's face could kill. Shade just ran a hand through Voldemort's hair. What did HE care if Dumblefuck was mad?

"Where is the real Harry? Stop playing games!" He growled.

His pigeons all looked horrified. Voldemort slipped a hand up the back of Shade's shirt, tracing little circles as the teen straddled him. If they were alone, he would take him to the floor right then.

"He is here. Shade is Harry. Harry is Shade. They are both ME. Equal pieces of me in one small package." Voldemort said with satisfaction.

Dumbledore gave him a look of horrified disgust.

"You monster!" Moody yelled, his magical eye fixed intently on the boy in the Dark Lord's arms.

"Now, now, Auror. No name calling. You wouldn't want Harry to have to hear that now would you? Rest assured, Albus, I am taking very good care of my little serpent. Better care than you ever gave him. Now, I believe the real reason we are here is to discuss the cessation of fire for eight months. You don't attack my bases, I will stop the hunts for your little group for the full time. Eight months of cease fire. I know you need it. You're getting old, Dumbledore." Voldemort hissed with a laugh.

Dumbledore glared at him outright but it was the mudblood who spoke.

"And what do you get from it?" Hermione demanded tearfully, her eyes pleadingly glancing at Shade.

Voldemort sneered at her as Shade slipped back to the back ground, leaving Harry trembling in his arms.

"My Consort will be assured safety throughout his full term. The next eight months. Aside from that, my reasons are my own."

Arthur Weasley stood.

"So you won't have to leave his side, you mean! So you can torment him more?!"

"No way!" His twin sons yelled at once.

Dumbledore looked as though he had swallowed something sharp and bitter. He knew that they would have to agree. They couldn't afford not to.

"Take a good look, fools! Does Harry look like he really wants to leave my side?"

And he didn't. In fact, he was clinging to the Dark Lord as if he was the last thing in the world. He was gripping his robes so hard that his knuckles were white. Harry did look healthier than they had ever seen him, oddly. He appeared as if he had a cold but he no longer looked malnourished or haggard. Even Dumbledore had to admit it. The Headmaster grudgingly signed the cease fire contract, begging Harry for forgiveness even though he knew his pleas would not be heard.

Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I got such great reviews! I had never intended to post this story but I'm learning that it's the ones I never intend to post that everyone loves the most. I'd like to give out special thanks to **primaaryet**, **BOOMrobotdog**, **Tiffany Kleinhans, gemlou137, MarieEsmereldaDumbledore-Black,** and **meikouhaikitsune** for being my very first reviewers! This chapter is for them and I hope it clears up a bunch of questions that you all may have.

Disclaimer: Forget about it.

Chapter Four

Shade observed Harry laying his hot face on the tile of their bathroom with a small amount of amusement. Morning sickness. How…quaint. No one ever said pregnancy was all pleasant. Their lover sat next to him, watching with an affectionate look in his eyes. His creator did hold some fondness for his mate, of course. He just did not care for much emotion. Emotion was a weakness and one that an enemy would gleefully take advantage of. The three of them had a strange little ménage a trois. Voldemort, their beloved master. Harry, his unwilling Consort mate. Shade, the Dark Lord's soul piece inside Harry, irreversibly binding them together. It was a vicious web but one that suitor their master the best. Harry thought that he had sex with Voldemort because he liked it. While it was very nice, he was having sex with himself. Shade grinned. It was really his way of forcing Harry to confront his destiny. He was meant from birth to be the Dark Lord's mate. He should not be given the opportunity to forget that. Shade did have to admit, though. He was just as excited about the baby as Harry and Voldemort. Neither of them had every really had a family before and this was their chance.

"Have you thought about what you would like to name the baby?" Voldemort asked, trying not to make the situation seem as horrible.

It worked, he noticed as Harry sat back on his heels to think for a moment. Their master always could divert Harry from any situation.

"I like…Nathaniel. September is a good name too. August. Not Augustus though. Too…I don't know. It just doesn't seem to fit." Harry said while thinking.

"Dorian is nice although I do like Nathaniel. Christopher is one of my favorites." Voldemort added.

' **I like Nathaniel too.'** Shade whispered in Harry's mind.

" How about, since we already know that it's a boy…Nathaniel Christopher Riddle. Shade likes Nathaniel too. That way, everyone gets a say in what to name him."

Voldemort smirked but nodded.

"Very diplomatic, pet. Now, I believe it is time for you to eat."

Eight months of cease fire, if not complete peace, crawled by. It was in the seventh month, that Harry finally gave birth to their beautiful baby boy. Nathaniel Christopher Riddle was on the small side but he had Harry's emerald eyes, despite the red flecks that would appear when he was upset. Even though he was small, Voldemort seemed very pleased with his son. The first time Shade got to hold him, he was overjoyed. Harry could seldom take his eyes off of the child in his arms. Severus Snape was the one to deliver him but because of Harry's anxiety towards the man, Voldemort had to help sooth his mate. The teen was bone tired by the end of his term. Shade had to take hold more and more often to keep him from a complete crash. He slept more and more and he became even more depressed but with the arrival of their newborn son, he found something dear to hold on to. The end of the treaty hovered over his mind like a foul cloud, though. Harry wished that his husband wouldn't leave even though the thought made him sick. When he thought of how Voldemort would be away more again, his breath just seemed to halt. When he first began having these anxiety attacks, Harry was horrified.

'What the bloody hell did he do to me?!' He panicked silently.

Of course, Heaven forbid he have his mind to himself.

'He is your master and your mate, Harry. You need to be near him.'

Hell no, he didn't! He didn't need Voldemort! The man could go off all he wanted! Shade sighed in irritation.

'Stop being dramatic. You know you couldn't survive without him.' Shade hissed.

Harry glared outright, making Voldemort who was sitting across from him frown. Nathaniel was playing with a piece of his father's hair, cooing happily. The baby really did adore the man.

' I can live without him and I will!!'

Harry knew that he had done a bad thing. He knew that he would be punished more severely than ever before but he needed this. He needed this, not only to show Shade who's body it really was, but to decide what he wanted in life. He didn't want to be a slave forever. He wanted his own choices and his own thoughts. He needed to choose…

Voldemort looked at his empty chambers with fury building in him. He dared?! The little bassinet was empty and the baby bag was gone from it's usual spot by the changing table. He'd left! He'd left and he had taken Nathaniel with him! The walls began to shake with their master's rage.

Harry clutched his tiny, precious bundle and collapsed on the steps of the place he had once thought of as his second home. The chickens were all gone and no gnomes scurried excitedly through the garden. It had been two and half years since he'd seen this place. The Burrow looked sad and desolate. Why had he come back here? He had led the Weasleys to their deaths. Hadn't they suffered enough? But it was raining and he had simply wished for shelter when he apparated. Voices from inside made him look up. The door opened and Mr.Weasley stood there, looking behind him.

"Alright, Molly, Alright." He said wearily before turning around.

When he saw the soaking wet boy on his porch, the glass of water he had been holding slipped from his fingers to crash to pieces on the ground. Nathaniel didn't wake up Harry's emerald eyes widened as he drank in the sight of this man that he had not seen in so long.

"Harry…Is that really you?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears. Mr. Weasley's voice wasn't filled with dread or disgust at the sight of him. It was filled with hope and longing. He was shaking, his baby protected but the rain soaking him to the bone. He nodded before bursting into tears. Mr. Weasley fell to his knees beside him, hugging him tight.

"Arthur, what-"She began irritably, coming out to see what was taking her husband so long.

As she saw the sight before her, the towel in her hands slowed. Nathaniel began to whimper as he woke.

Ron and Hermione had rushed over once they received the letter. Apparently, they had gotten married not too long ago. Harry had been sitting, feeding Nathaniel when they burst into the kitchen. Unused to human contact, Harry flinched away. They must have been disgusted with him. He had borne the Dark Lord's child. He was tainted, unworthy of their attention. Shade was furious inside him and just wished to lash out at the people around him. Harry didn't understand why he didn't take control though. In fact, Shade seemed almost tame compared to how he usually behaved.

"Harry!! I thought we'd never see you again!" Hermione laughed, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks.

He wasn't sure how to react. He had been with Voldemort so long that he had had no other human contact. He had forgotten most of what normal reactions were required for dealing with others. Ron stopped short of the table and just stared.

"Is that…"

Harry tilted his head to the side. He recognized this. It was…fear?

"This is my baby, Nathaniel Christopher Riddle."

Ron blanched visibly and glared, quick to anger.

"No it's the Dark Lord's baby. How can you say it's your child after what that bastard did to you?!" He yelled, making his wife turn around to glare at him furiously.

Shade lashed out inside him, making the teen gasp. Harry moaned pitifully, covering his ears. He wouldn't hear such things said about his mate! He couldn't! It was treason! Hermione put a hand on his shoulder to which Harry just jerked away, shielding his child protectively from their eyes.

"He's beautiful, Harry." She whispered to her tearful friend.

Harry nodded, letting the tears fall unchecked.

"Yes. He is…"

That night was the first night in a long time that he had not slept with Voldemort at his side. He tossed and turned but could get no sleep. Inside him, Shade just smirked in satisfaction. Harry knew that he deserved what he was getting. He deserved to be punished. He was a terrible mate. He was depriving his mate of his baby and dragging poor Nathaniel all over hell. No! He needed this time. It was his time to decide!

Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat at the dinner table with the rest of the crowd of people and felt tormented. When he had arrived, the Weasleys had called the entire Order of the Pheonix over for dinner. He hadn't been around so many people in such a long time that the whoel experience was overwhelming in it's intensity. Every word out of everyone's mouth was either congratulating him on his escape or saying something derogatory towards his husband. He wouldn't hear it! He couldn't! It was treason! Nathaniel watched the proceedings from his arms, occasssionally trying to grab something off of Harry's plate. Hermione sat beside him, casting worried looks at him. Although his plate was loaded up with all of his favorite foods, he had not touched a bite. There were dark, heavy bags beneath his eyes and Shade had given him a migraine in retaliation for the comments about his mate. Or more like his not doing anything about them. Harry was still surprised that the Other had not taken over since their arrival. Shade knew that this was an important step for him to make his own decision. He had to decide for Nathaniel. To run now and have his baby and his freedom but to be chased forever or to go back to his husband, facing the consequences of his actions and giving his baby a stable home. It was the hardest decision he had ever had to make. Harry half expected his mate to come down on the home at any minute and force him back. He could survive without Voldemort, yes. But his life would be a hollow one without his mate. The two of them were soul mates, something only very powerful wizards had now a days. In ancient times, Voldemort had told him, every wizard had a mate. The wizards around the table ate and laughed and joked while he sat there silently, never touching anything or anyone but Nathaniel and tried not to panic. He had been prone to panic attacks since his "training" had ended. It was what his mate called for the time period it had taken him to break Harry in as his mate and submissive.

He had only been half listening to the conversations around him, until he caught a single sentence from Charlie's lips.

"Yeah! Dumbledore will be here in a second so we could-"

He stopped listening after that. That was all he needed. He couldn't be in the same place as Dumbledore. Shade shrieked at him to leave, to not let the old man near him. Harry didn't need telling twice. As soon as he saw McGonagall step over the threshold, he bolted up the stairs. Ron's room was the nearest safe haven, he decided as he threw the door closed and cast every locking charm there was, even some Dark ones he had learned at home. Home?! When did Voldemort's home become his home?! He was losing it bad. Harry's whole body was shaking as he put his baby in the cradle Ron's mm was letting him use. The teen slide down the door to rest on the floor fearfully. It didn't take long for the first knock to resound off of the door.

"Harry…Are you there?"

It was Dumbledore. Oh Merlin! His heart began hammering so hard it hurt and his breath refused to come. A sob tore it's way out of his chest. He began to cry hard and couldn't bring himself to stop. His nerves were frayed and broken. The evening had just been the tipping point. He knew that the Headmaster had heard his cries.

"Harry, I promise that no one will hurt you. No one is going to think less of you for what happened." The old man said gently, sounding suspiciously like he was trying to talk down a crazy person.

Liars! Liars, all of them! When Dumbledore got no response, he continued to talk.

"I won't let anything happen to you or your baby. He can't hurt you while you're here. Not anymore."

Harry choked.

"Yes he can!! He's inside me, don't you get it?! I AM him!! I can't see you! It's treason! He's going to be so mad at me…" Harry moaned tearfully, sobs coming in more frequent waves.

His mind was damaged beyond repair. There was no need to make it worse. He would have to face his punishment eventually regardless but he would not betray his husband. He couldn't.

"Please, Harry…I need to see you. I need to see with my own eyes that you are alright." Dumbledore plead.

His begging was in vain, however.

"No! I can't!" He yelled, gripping his throbbing head tight.

His hair had come down from it's tie, falling around his face. Dumbledore sighed but took a step back.

"Alright, Harry. But when you are ready for company, come downstairs. We will leave a plate for you."

With that, he could hear footsteps receding. He did not get up to check or make sure that he was gone. As long as the door stayed closed then the locking charms would stick. Better to be safe than sorry. McGonagall tried to come up and talk to him but he stayed silent from where he lay with his face pressed against the cool hardwood of the floor. He was done talking for now.

Hermione was able to coax Harry downstairs the next day for a bottle of milk for Nathaniel. He was still refusing any food for himself. Even though Dumbledore sat at the table in the room, he was silent and Harry refused to look at anyone. Hermione led him across the kitchen by the hand, as if he were a small child, to the fridge where she filled two bottles up with milk. He stared at the floor as she led him back across the room and back upstairs. She had told Dumbledore that no one was to speak when Harry came in the room as it would only frighten him again. Ron and McGonagall sat at the table with the Headmaster not uttering a peep until Hermione came back with a sigh.

"How is, Mrs. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked grimly.

Her lips thinned, betraying her unease.

" Mild Stockholm Syndrome. He suffers from panic attacks as well and is reluctant to speak of the soul inside him. It' s already apparent that the soul has developed a personality of it's own, which is what led us to believe he had spilt personalities before. He is very reluctant to talk about it but has just referred to 'Shade' as his Other. He won't eat and he does not enjoy touch at all. My guess is that he just cannot bring himself to eat without Voldemort's presence or maybe even his consent. Touch…well, that's 

another one. It could be because of the sexual nature of his and the Dark Lord's relationship and that it was more likely than not forced. Continuous rape will do that to a person. Harry seems as if he cannot bare to hear anyone speak ill of his soul mate, which is what led me to the Stockholm theory. Without his willingness to speak more with me in depth about his life, then all I can give you are theories, Headmaster." She said matter of factly, although bitterness and despair crept into her voice.

She wasn't a psychologist for nothing. Dumbledore pondered over her analysis before excusing himself with a brief thank you and farewell. He would need to think this through and for that, he needed his pensieve.

I love all of you reviewers!!Thanks so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry lay on his bedroom floor, facing the crib miserably. Even if he didn't feel as if he could go on, he would not fail his child. Nathaniel was the most precious thing in the world to him. It had been four days since he had come to the Burrow. He had made his decision at last. He wanted to see the people that he was supposed to protect first though. The Weasleys were precious to him and Hermione had just revealed to him last night that she was going to have a baby of her own. She hadn't told Ron yet. Harry's stomach was rolling, it being empty not helping in the least. The door opened quietly and someone sat down at his side. A wrinkled, cool hand touched his cheek, making him flinched and curl tighter in on himself. He stared at the floorboards in front of him determinedly.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I failed you didn't I?" Dumbledore whispered, stroking his pale cheek over and over, " I was supposed to protect you and I didn't. Maybe…Maybe Voldemort has cared for you better than I could. Has he, Harry?"

He was met with silence in which a tear fell lightly onto Harry's unresponsive cheek.

" Your baby is beautiful, Harry. He looks just like you. I know that you're going to go back to him. Please don't, Harry. Please stay here with us. It isn't safe to go back. Do you know what he will do to you once he has you back?"

"I know better than you do…" Harry whispered at last.

He would have to be completely retrained. Rebroken. The very thought of his master's anger was enough to make the boy's body tremble. Dumbledore was once again, silent.

"You are…definitely set one going back then?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose that I can't stop you but, Harry, please be careful and know that if you can ever escape again, you always have a home here. You will always be welcome." The Headmaster whispered, bending down to kiss the teen's scar gently.

Harry did not respond but instead, tried not to begin sobbing hysterically. He was making his choice. Perhaps it would not be so terrible. Nathaniel would be safe at last. He wouldn't have to run anymore. He would be back where he belonged. Harry breathed a heavy sigh and for once, a small spark of hope burning to life in his chest. It was for the best. It was for Nathaniel. His son may even come to realize what a sacrifice his daddy had made for him one day. Shade hummed inside him, pleased at last, with his decision. He knew that the less he fussed, the sooner he would be returned to his beloved.

Voldemort grinned wickedly, looking over his maps. Finally. He had finally pinpointed the location of his wayward lover and missing child. There would be hell to pay once he got Harry back. His spouse would be screaming his name for months. Lucius glanced at him surreptitiously.

"Would you like an envoy to accompany you, my Lord?"

"No, Lucius. This is a personal matter. I will handle Harry on my own. He needs reminding exactly of who his master is."

Harry watched his master standing in the yard of the Burrow from his place on the porch. He'd told everyone to stay inside but he knew that they were watching. Voldemort's anger rushed through his body.

"I just needed some time to decide." Harry explained.

Nathaniel cooed in his arms. The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed.

"Decide what?" The sibilant hiss that came from those lips was the only indication that Voldemort was angry.

Harry stepped carefully down the steps toward him.

"To decide what is best. To take my freedom and go or to do what's best for Nathaniel and stay with you."

His master looked intrigued rather than angry at that point. Especially when Harry walked up close enough to him to kiss. He offered up the baby.

"Hold your son. I know you missed him." Harry prompted.

Voldemort took his child, much to Nathaniel's enjoyment. He'd missed his daddy. Voldemort raised an elegant black eyebrow.

"And your decision, my disobedient Consort?"

Harry smiled sardonically before lacing his fingers with his master's.

"I have decided…to forever be your consort, My ever patient husband. No more running or trying to defy what is and always will be. No more defying _you_. I am now determined to be the best Consort I can be." He said softly, looking directly into Voldemort's eyes and hiding nothing. "I am resigned to my fate and will accept it with open arms."

Voldemort nodded, not even giving the house another glance before apparating them both back to the manor.

"Don't think that this means I won't punish you. You know the consequences of your actions, Harry."

The teen nodded, actually feeling relieved to be back in their private chambers. He hadn't realized just how attached he had become to this place. He had been terrified of it, of everything, once but he had finally grown up. He slipped his husband's robes off like a good spouse would and helped ease his suspicions with a timid kiss.

"Will you allow me to stand by your side, not as your slave, but as your husband, once you face your Death Eaters? I want Nathaniel to have two parents. Not a battle ground." He asked, running a fond hand through the dark hair above him.

Crimson eyes darkened but he nodded none the less.

"If that is really what you want. Everyone thinks you're dead but they will know better now. Are you ready for the world to look at you as a traitor?" Voldemort asked, disposing of his lover's clothes and getting him ready for his punishment. For his torture.

"I'm ready. I did a lot of growing up while I was gone. I'm ready to stand by your side and…I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

The Dark Lord tilted his head to the side curiously, touching the boy's cheek.

"You are ready to be mine then."

He ran a burning hand down the boy's spine.

"_Yessssss…"_

So how was it? I told you all that it would be short. Like a mini-novel fic. Love all of you. Maybe I'll do an epilogue one-shot! Kind of a What Happens Next fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope.

Harry, when he had agreed to the newfound odd relationship that he and his husband had, knew that he would have to give a lot of himself up. His body, his heart, and his soul would be the toys and entertainment at the hands of his spouse, the Dark Lord. He had known and yet, Harry Potter found himself heaving into the toilet in their rooms, crying hysterically. That bastard had planned it! Voldemort had known that he couldn't just stand by and watch that woman be tortured! And yet…and yet...What could he do? He was still being tortured for running away. Every night he was punished again and again until he could take no more and he begged for it to end. The expression in those crimson eyes when he finally broke down and cried for an end was something that he would never forget. Harry gave another pitiful sob while he remembered the horrific events from just a few moments ago.

_Harry sat on Voldemort's lap, being away from his son making him itch to go back to him. This needed to be done though. He had to make a public appearance. It was what they had agreed on and he would be damned if he went back on his deal now. The Death Eaters, with the exception of Severus Snape who had been his physician during his pregnancy, had apparently been told that their lord had a consort but not who it was. They had all thought him dead as well. Now, though, his appearance had caused quite a stir amongst the Dark Lord's forces. Voldemort had even encouraged his servant's gossip._

"_This is my Consort. Know his face. Spread the news to the rest of the Wizarding World. Their Savior is tainted and stands at my side. He has given me an heir. Let all of them know and despair." He ordered with a wicked grin._

_Voldemort worked his fingers into Harry's hair, slowly massaging his scalp, much to the boy's body's enjoyment. Harry found himself slowly relaxing against his Master and closing his eyes. Those emerald eyes snapped open when he heard the screams. Macnair and Mulciber were dragging a naked woman in by her hair, laughing and kicking her as they entered. She was thrown roughly onto the floor before their lord. _

"_Emily Vance, you are here for one purpose and one only. You are the squib twin sister of a woman in the ministry that has opposed us for long enough. Your death will inevitably destroy her. Begin!" _

_Shade stirred silently but for once, Harry felt no emotions coming from the soul piece. His own heart had grown cold with fear. Macnair slammed her head into the floor when her screams finally became annoying. Mulciber laughed greedily, licking his lips and unzipping his pants. Harry felt his breakfast threaten to come up. No. No, no,no,no,no,no! He couldn't watch this! Not this! He couldn't watch it happen to anyone else. Voldemort had apparently heard his heavy breathing. He could hear himself beginning to hyperventilate and the small whimpering sounds that issued from him at the sight on the floor. All of the other Death Eaters were watching the woman, except one. One man with eyes black as oil spills and greasy black hair. Harry jumped from his Master's lap and ran from the room, the sounds of shrieking and laughter following him to the nearest loo._

Shade was whispering in his mind. Harry couldn't make out what it was but he could catch a few bits of sentences. The rest just seemed like jibberish in his mind.

'…Coming…He's coming…Sent…Help you…Not so bad…'

Harry heard the door open with his conscious mind but he was no longer fully conscious. At least, not using that half of his mind. His eyes were glazed and he was seeing things as if he were inside a rainbow. Colors moved in and out of his vision, over everything. Some things glowed brighter than others or different colors. A man stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Severus Snape. Death Eater. Potions Master. Shade hissed in his mind but the sound came form his own mouth instead. This was not how it usually was. The realization brought the fear back and his eyes dilated. His and Shade's thoughts seemed to be meshing together in one only half coherent jumble.

'Betrayer! The insolence! He betrayed Dumbledore! How dare he come into my rooms without permission! Kill him! Punish him! _HURT HIM!_'

He didn't know where the blade in his hands came from but he didn't stop to think about it. As soon as it materialized in his hands, he swung at the man with all of his might, putting all of his rage into the attack. Snape jumped back, dodging every swing of the blade. His eyes were wide and fearful but angry as well.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing?!" Snape yelled, but it didn't halt the teen in the least.

Harry was just about to take the final swing, the last coup de grace that would cleave the man's head in two, when he was dragged backwards from behind, thin fingers forcing him to release the blade.

"Shade, you are being very naughty-" Voldemort chided but when he looked down and realized that it was in fact Harry who had attacked the man, he was floored. "Harry?"

Snape sat on the floor, panting and confused. He stood reluctantly. Harry was shaking visibly against his Master's chest.

"Severus, leave." He ordered in nothing more than a whisper.

The potion's master hurried to his feet and practically ran from the room. The Dark Lord surveyed his Consort thoughtfully, assessing his condition. It was clear that Harry had been ill for he was still pasty and cold sweat covered his neck. But what that had been…How had Harry been able to manifest Shade's personal weapon? It should have been impossible. His green eyed lover looked up at him fearfully as if expecting punishment for his outburst. Voldemort ran a cool hand over his hot face gently and silently.

"Sleep, Harry. Sleep" He whispered in parsletongue, "You will not be punished tonight. Shade, I need to speak with you."

Harry's body seemed to ripple in his arms as the teenager obeyed his order and Shade came to the forefront. His soul piece was still and quiet today. It was unusual. Shade walked over to the 

window and looked down at his Death Eaters' children training on the lawn. He sneered. Voldemort could feel his bad mood from across the room.

"Severus entered our territory uninvited. How tragic that we missed his head." He hissed.

The Dark Lord frowned and walked over to take his arm firmly.

"What's wrong? It isn't like you to be so…brash."

Shade just shook his head angrily, tapping his fingernails against the window.

"I'm just annoyed is all. I have a lot of stress put on me. Not just myself but my form too. Harry as well." He admitted and scrapped his nails down the window pane.

Voldemort didn't seem to notice but instead stared at his soul piece intently. There was something going on here and he did not enjoy being uninformed. Shade turned from the window to stare at his creator.

"Stress?"

He nodded.

" Harry's personality and I are merging. The boundaries between us are becoming thinner by the day. Our personalities are becoming one. I will still be here but it will be as a part of him. Soon, there will be no difference between him and me. It will bring the two of you closer though. It will make it easier for him to adjust to his new lifestyle. His willing submission." He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "I'm just not sure what the separation will do to his already fragile mind. The separation anxiety…Harry has not been alone in so long. I fear that without me he may suffer a meltdown when we both merge. He will depend on you." Shade explained and watched the man's crimson eyes light up in understanding.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Review! Please?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope

Chapter Eight

Harry sat on the terrace outside, enjoying the cool wind with Nathaniel on his lap. He was watching the children on the lawn taking their break in between training sessions. It surprised him how many of them he had actually gone to school with. Many weren't even from Slytherin. He felt an odd sort of pride in his husband for getting so deep into the school he'd once loved's interior.

Terry Boot, the Patil Twins, Seamus Finnegan, Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy and the Snake Crew, Alicia Spinnet, Luna Lovegood and even Neville were down there, all training in camaraderie. There was no division between them as Harry had been observing. They were all under the service of their Lord. It seemed Malfoy was the Next Generation General as Lucius was before him. Harry decided he would have to ask Tom about that. Or better yet…

'Shade, what is the ranking system of the trainees?'

Shade stirred from his rest within him. He had been resting a lot lately it seemed.

'The Malfoy brat is their General, Zabini is his second in command, and Longbottom is their third. The rest are underlings but the five hanging around Malfoy are the beginnings of the Generation Two's Inner Circle.'

'Neville Longbottom is third in command?' Harry asked with unveiled shock.

'Why yes, lovely. He proved himself to be very proficient on the battlefield once he got his wits about him.'

Harry shrugged, letting it go. He knew that he should have been angry at them for giving in and joining the Dark willingly, but wasn't that what he had done? It would be the worst sort of hypocrisy if he had been. So instead he stood and waited for the trainees to notice him. It didn't take long. It was Zabini who was the first to see him and he in turn nudged Draco. Once their leader had seen him, they all turned to look. Neville's eyes widened in astonishment when they finally fell upon himself and Nathaniel. Harry watched them all bow (for he WAS the Consort after all) before crooking his finger at Draco. The blond approached cautiously but with a steady stride.

"Harry Potter." He said in greeting, obviously unsure how to address him.

Harry gave him a small smile that belied his dark amusement, shifting Nathaniel on his hip after the baby's movements had ceased.

"I've been watching you and your comrades train this evening, Draco, and I must commend your leadership skills. They are fine fighters. I imagine my husband will deem them ready for full combat soon enough at the rate you're training them." Harry confessed and watched the youngest Malfoy's eyes light up.

"Thank you, Harry Potter. I am most flattered by your attentions. My sector has been working very hard to please our Lord, on the battlefield and off."

Harry nodded and felt the tingle run up his spine before Voldemort appeared behind him from the darkness of their bedroom. The wind picked up, carrying the storm ever closer. Lightning flashed in the background.

"That is your Lord Consort, Mr. Malfoy. We must show my beloved the proper respect after all." The Dark Lord said lightly, placing his hands on Harry's shoulder's gently massaging them.

Harry felt the tension in his muscles ease. How did he do that? How did Voldemort, a man he had once feared and hated more than anything else, ease his mind and body so fully? It was a laughable concept but nonetheless, it was true. He belonged to Voldemort and he clung to the man it seemed. Shade cooed inside him, pleased at his praise for their fighters. Voldemort gave him a questioning glance. Of course he would wonder what Harry was doing talking to Draco Malfoy.

"I've been observing Generation Two at work, my husband. It seems to me that Draco has led them very well thus far. I was merely making my sentiments known to him. I think they'll be ready for full combat soon, don't you think?"

Voldemort looked at the youngest of his Death Eaters with an interested air.

"Indeed, my love. I will have your father and Rodolphus observe the next five of your training sessions, Mr. Malfoy, and they will see how well suited you are." Draco thanked him graciously and Voldemort looked down at the young man in his arms, "Come inside, pet. It will start raining soon and we wouldn't want you or our little Nathaniel to catch cold, now would we?" He said gently, leading Harry into the bedroom.

Nathaniel reached for his father happily once he laid eyes on him. Harry relinquished their son, pleased. He had finally done something right. Perhaps his place was, not only at his husband's side, but helping to direct his fellow students. It was definitely worth voicing. It would take his mind off of this maddening, depressing monotony his days had become now that his husband was working much more. He stepped up to remove the man's robes so he may relax after his long day of work. Thunder rolled outside, adding a charge to the air. It was a pleasant night. Harry left the door open to the terrace so he could see and hear the rain pelting the stone and the lightning striking in the distance.

It was a delicious dance of nature, something he had enjoyed ever since he was a child and Dudley would scream like a girl every time the lightning or thunder went off. It was a cleansing of the earth, much like what Voldemort was doing. Harry had to admit, that he sort of agreed with his campaign on some levels. Muggles were useless really. They were destroying the earth with their pollution and greed and they had to be stopped. Muggleborns were a fluke of nature but perhaps they were nature's odd way of bringing new blood into the Wizarding World. Without new blood, of course, their lines would weaken and die. Voldemort placed Nathaniel in the crib and silently took Harry into his arms, letting the teen divest him of his clothes. They had much to discuss and much pleasure to be had from such conversations, but now was the time for a different sort of pleasure.

Review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Nine

When Voldemort woke that night, cringing at the time, he didn't expect to see Shade's hardened, jaded eyes staring down at him. He had a sad determination that burned in those stunning depths that no mere mortal could possibly comprehend. There was a pain there as well though. The soul piece tried to hide it but Voldemort had been staring pain in the face for most of his life. He recognized it at once.

"Soon." Shade hissed, wincing in real pain.

His maker took him in his arms quickly, trying at the very least to offer him some measure of comfort. It had to hurt significantly. Shade's very essence was being dissolved into Harry's own. Harry would experience an overload of magic, emotions, thoughts and sensations once the act was completed. Once Shade was gone forever…

"Listen," He whispered to the Dark Lord, gripping the man's shoulder to get his full undivided attention, "Once the fusing is complete, once the bond between Harry and I finally snaps, he's going to react badly. It's unavoidable. His mind will search me out to try and reestablish the connection and when he realizes I'm gone, he will break. As per the whole point of this little exercise, he will mend but not without your aid. He's going to hold onto you with everything he is. He will use you to reestablish his grip on the world. It is a comfort thing really. If you guide him through it, he will never forsake you, no matter who has him or where he is. If you don't, he will hate you forever."

Voldemort nodded grimly. He knew what Shade was trying to say. This was his last chance to make Harry his: body, soul and mind. His Horcrux let out another single pained hiss before climbing tenderly off the bed.

Voldemort followed, magicking shorts onto them both. Shade crept to the nursery, mindful to not wake Nathaniel who lay soundly on his stomach. His protector snake, Xable, lay coiled around his crib post, his yellow eyes wide and alert.

Nathaniel's black hair was like a soft cloud, just touched with the slightest curl. He was precious. Shade could remember the night that he had told his maker that he and Harry were having a baby. It had been the best night of his life. He was just as much of Nathaniel's mother as Harry was. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't slightly bitter. He had carried the child as well. He had whispered to the growing child while Harry had control of their body, stories of his father and the world he would soon be a part of. And Nathaniel may not ever even remember him…He loved Nathaniel too and yet it would be Harry who would get to hold him, and cherish him and watch him grow. It would be Harry who got to tuck him in at night and tell him how much he loved him.

He would get to send him off to his first day of school and worry himself sick over what was happening to his baby. Sure, he would experience those things, but only through Harry. Shade would only be a piece of Harry's subconscious. Harry would get to be…human. Shade had never thought that he would 

ever regret being a part of Voldemort's soul. Never. Until then. Harry could experience all of those wonders that he could only dream of. Being human was the one dream from which he was forever barred. He could never be human. It required a whole soul, a body of his _own_. It was a sad truth. He didn't want to never see their child again, but to save Harry, he had to let go.

Shade picked the infant up softly while he brushed a stray lock away from the baby's eyes. Running a tender finger down the child's forehead, the Horcrux whispered a spell in Nathaniel's ear. The child never stirred. A rune shaped distinctly like a lightning bolt but with a small curl on the end took its place where Shade's finger had strayed. Nathaniel slept peacefully on, unaware that he had just been marked just as his parent had been so many years ago. His father quirked an eyebrow in their direction.

"Do you mind telling me why you just marked our son?" Voldemort asked calmly while his crimson eyes appraised the mark approvingly.

Shade kissed it softly, the man and his slumbering son the only witnesses to the sad smile that graced his lips.

"Just as you marked Harry as your own, so have I left a claim of my own on Nathaniel. Harry was your legacy, the one you marked as your equal. My only legacy lies in the baby in my arms. I was as much his mother as Harry was. He is the only thing of me I can pass on. So even if he never has the chance to know me…Harry will understand. I just don't want him to forget me…" His declaration was a whisper so soft that if any one else had been in the room, Voldemort would have never heard it.

He could only watch as his Horcrux held their child close, rocking him as tenderly as he could.

Harry had been eating breakfast with his husband and baby when he felt it begin. He had just finished and dismissed himself from the table to go to the library and read. He didn't even make it to the dining hall door when he stopped in his tracks, his whole body tense. Voldemort's eyes never left his Consort. Harry felt as if a long cord were straining inside him, stretching to an unbearable tension. The tension just kept building and building. He heard someone whimpering and harsh breathing close to his ears. He never realized that it was him. The string just kept pulling tighter and tighter until he was screaming for it to end on the floor, his husband's arms around him. He flailed against the constraints until he felt that cord snap along with his awareness. His eyes rolled back in his head and he knew no more.

Reviews are much loved.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nope

Chapter Ten

Conciousness was a fleeting memory still, leaving him writhing with agonizing emptiness. It was black in the Dursley's kitchen. He knew that he was dreaming because Aunt Petunia stood cooking in the dimness, a bright smile on her face. An oddly metallic meaty smell, some sort of cooking meat, filled the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia?" He questioned anxiously, desperately looking for the thing that he was so grievously missing.

He didn't immediately understand what was missing. All Harry knew was that he HAD to find it. His Aunt turned around with an expression of pleasant surprise on her face. Her eyes, however, were a shining sparkling blue.

"Oh! Harry! I'm so glad you're here!"

Yep. Definitely dreaming.

"My Dudley is so hungry!" She cooed and from nowhere she produced an ice cream scoop. Watching and unable to react, eyes wide with terror, Harry was stunned as his aunt plunged the thing through his ribs and into his chest. When, still smiling, she pulled the thing out, his still beating heart was nestled inside it. Aunt Petunia plopped the thing down into the skillet, the meat sizzling on the heat. He was momentarily shocked by the lack of blood. Instead of blood, sand poured from his wound. Uncle Vernon came through the door of the kitchen, a pig snout on his face and a curly tail protruding from his trousers. Dudley stepped inside in a cloud of whirs and clicks. His fat body was made of tin and painted over, his eyes blank and lifeless themselves. He was a puppet. Harry found himself looking up at them from a much shorter perspective all of the sudden. Aunt Petunia served him a piece of his own heart on a plate with a coo.

"Here you go little Nathaniel! Eat up now! You wanna get big and strong now don't you? All yummy and good!"

The organ was still thumping and beating on the plate and sand was still spilling freely from his chest. Vernon and Dudley were already chowing down on the heart, suddenly accompanied by Dumbledore who sat at the table eating as well, wearing jeans and a teeshirt with a lion on it. He screamed. Shade!, he cried. Harry called out and screamed but got no answer in return. He was…alone.

Harry sat up in bed and didn't even realize that he was screaming until Voldemort was shaking him. There wasn't enough air in the room. He couldn't breathe. He jumped up off of the bed, scrambling over to the wall. Shade! He was gone! Where was he?! It took another moment for him to realize that it was Shade's name that he was screaming. His body felt empty, cavernous.

"SHADE! Shade!!"

Arms locked around him, holding him down but he struggled and pushed against them, desperately trying to find the other half of him. Shade had been with him, taking up a comfortable part of his soul since infancy. He just COULDN'T be gone! Harry screamed and choked and cried but nothing he did brought Shade back to him. He was incomplete. He jerked out of his binds at last, hitting the carpeted floor of their bedroom. He scrambled back, curling in on himself in the center of the room. A mixed string of mumbles, whimpers and cries.

Tom stepped toward his spouse with all haste, concern for the boy building inside him. He had to keep Harry calm and rational if possible. He wasn't expecting the teen to jump up at his approach. A loud crack echoed through the room as Harry's hand struck lightning fast across the Dark Lord's face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!! YOU BRING HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!! RISGHT THIS INSTANT!! WHAT?! WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM FROM ME?!"

Well, it seemed the rationality was beyond reach at this point. The man decided to disregard the quickly forming redness on his face. Harry wasn't in his right mind. He was beside himself with grief. The broken connection was going to be very hard for Harry to face. He was going to have to come to terms with the fact that Shade would not be returning. His teenage husband was shaking with the loss. He began to sob brokenly. Once it was clear that Harry would not attack him again, Tom wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to show support and compassion. Harry clung to his shoulders and cried while he let the Dark Lord hold him up like he had never let him do before.

"Just bring him back! Please, just bring him back! I'll never be rude to him again! I'll let him have control more! I'll study more like he always says I should! Just bring him home…"

Tom rubbed soft circles on his back tenderly.

"Shade knew that it was his time, Harry. He knew that it was coming and he accepted that. His only real regret was that he couldn't see our child grow up like he wanted to. Shade was okay with his passing. That doesn't mean you have to be okay with it, but just try to accept it. It won't be easy, I know. But eventually you will come to terms with him being gone." He tried to explain.

It was so odd. He was talking about a piece of HIMSELF. It was odd to think of Harry missing him when he was just right here, but in a way, he understood. Shade was that part of himself that he could never be again really. The Tom Riddle he once was. He could change his appearance and he could be as charismatic as he wanted but there was a part of him that he could never be again. That Shade was. He recognized this fact and yet, he couldn't help but find himself somewhat jealous. Harry loved Shade despite his connection with the man who had married him. Harry loved Shade. But Harry didn't love Voldemort. That was no good. That was no good at all. Shade knew this and so, gave Voldemort the 

chance to earn Harry's love. He would be a fool to pass the chance up and waste Shade's sacrifice. And a fool he was not.

Review!!Please?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nope

Chapter Eleven

Harry moaned in agony in their bed, unable to sleep and instead just laying awake in Tom's arms. Every so often a sob would rack his small frame. His husband had been unable to get him to eat and only held him instead. The only time that Harry could ease his mourning was when Nathaniel needed him. Even then he was quiet and withdrawn. Tom kissed his forehead gently. To his surprise, Harry wrapped his trembling arms around his neck, bringing him closer for comfort. It was a strangely affectionate action. One that Tom tried not to let take him off guard. Harry would be getting more affectionate of course. He was in mourning and would cling to the person who offered him comfort. Also, because of Shade merging with Harry's soul, the teen would be taking on some of the Horcruxes traits. It was only natural. Right. His husband nuzzled his neck gently and Harry looked up at him with haunted, desperate eyes.

" Please…Just be with me right now? Just…I just need you…" He whispered before tentatively pressing his lips to the Dark Lord's own.

Harry's kiss was soft and unsure but when Tom complied easily, wrapping his arms more securely around his waist, he deepened the kiss with a strangled whimper. He was so small in his arms, that for the first time, Tom feared that he would break him. He feared that Harry would shatter in his embrace. Then he felt those thin hands on his chest and a heat began to build in him. This was what he had wanted. This was exactly it. He allowed Harry to move as fast or slow as he wished until the teen handed the control over to him smoothly. In moments, Tom had them both out of their pajama pants and was kissing and licking his way down Harry's stomach while his husband moaned and panted beneath him. When his name finally slipped past those cherry lips, begging for more, Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord in history, knew that he had been undone by a mere teenager. Not that he was complaining.

Harry sat next to his husband at the breakfast table, still refusing to eat and merely sipping some tea with nutrient potions Tom had Severus make. Nathaniel sat in his high chair next to him munching on some cereal pieces. Tom was watching him feed their baby while he ate his own breakfast.

"I wish you would eat. Just a little if anything, love." Tom said unwaveringly.

Harry answered back just as surely.

"No. I don't want it."

He frowned. It had been like this for several days now. Every night, they would have the most passionate moments of their lives and then during the day, Harry would be so perfect. Until Tom tried to get him to eat or tried to get him to talk about what he was feeling. Harry never budged. He only sat there with a blank expression that only occasionally broke into a small smile at one or another of Nathaniel's antics. Stalemate. Damn. Tom's hand shot out like lightning, gripping Harry's chin gently. Pressing himself against the teen as if he would kiss him, he picked up a spoonful of the broth that had been cooling in 

front of him and slipped it into his stunned husband's mouth. A soft blush crept over the boy's face and he swallowed the warm liquid obediently. The Dark Lord gave him a dazzling smile before seating him tenderly in his lap, their child giggling away, and proceeding like this for the whole meal until Harry's soup was entirely gone and he was resting his head on Tom's shoulder. Ever since Shade's passing, Harry seemed starved for affection. He had taken every opportunity to be in constant contact with Tom, not that the man was complaining. It was a pleasant change. He had never been needed before. It was an amazing feeling.

"Mmm. That was cheating." Harry mumbled, nuzzling his husband's neck, making himself comfortable in his lap.

Tom chuckled softly.

"It isn't cheating if its what is good for you. I only want what's good for you. It pains me to see you upset and not eating."

"If you keep doing that at meal times then I'll never skip a meal again."

Severus bowed before his Lord and his Lord Consort, looking very flustered and out of breath. His face was pale and drawn and he was trembling from head to foot.

"Severus, what is the matter? What news do you bring?" Tom asked in his regal yet commanding tone.

Harry sat at his side, his hand intimately entwined with his lover's. The Death Eaters were still all trying to get accustomed to seeing the open displays of affection between their Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived. It never stopped amusing Harry how their eyes would widen the slightest fraction and zero in on the kiss or touch the two shared at any given moment.

"My Lord, I did it. I know it was not my mission to complete but I could not let my godson take on the task alone. I slipped the Draught of Living Death into Dumbledore's evening tea in the place of the man's usual calming potion. He is, even as we speak, lying dead in his office, waiting for his Order to discover his body." He said, his head downcast as if he were expecting punishment.

As well he should have. Tom gave Draco that mission to test his loyalty. Granted, he didn't expect Draco to actually complete it, but it was still his mission to carry out. Now Tom would have to find another task to set the youngest Malfoy upon. Harry was sure he could find something though. Murdering the new Minister of Magic perhaps? Or Minerva McGonagall? Despite being a member of the Order, his old Head of House and a guiding mentor, Harry knew that she would have no place in his husband's new regime. Likely she would either accept her place and continue on at the school or she would have to be disposed of in fear of her raising rebellion. Tom glanced at him to which Harry returned his gaze with a smile and a soft squeeze of his hand.

"I am feeling generous today, Severus. You will not be punished. However, I believe since you seem to be taking young Draco under your wing anyways, he shall become your apprentice and you will train him in your art as a fit exchange. After all, two potions masters are better than just one. And I happen to expect that we may be having an addition to our family very soon." He said, giving Harry a wicked grin.

The teen just huffed before returning it with a small smile of his own.

Review!!


	12. Chapter 12

Ahhhhh!! Another last chapter! They go so fast it seems. I hope all of you loved this story. I know I enjoyed it. For those of you who are sad to see it go though, this just means that with two of my stories now completed, I can focus more on my others and then…ONTO THE NEXT! I have plenty of ideas stored away for upcoming fanfics and I hope all of you who enjoyed Chains, enjoy those as well. Love!

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chapter Twelve

_'I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason,_

_ Bringing something we must learn and we are led to those,_

_ Who help us most to grow if we let them and we help them in return.'_

"TOM!" Harry shrieked, running down the hall with his toddler cradled in his arms.

The Dark Ruler of the Wizarding World watched his spouse run into the foyer with a mixture of apprehension and fear coursing in his chest. Had something happened?! Was Nathaniel alright?! Harry came to a halt right in front of him, breathing heavily while his Death Eaters that he had been previously speaking to watched on with visible anxiety. Harry looked him in his red eyes seriously before stating simply:

"Watch."

_'Well I don't know if I believe that's true,_

_ But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you.'_

Harry carried Nathaniel over about five feet before plopping the child on the floor and returning to his husband's side. Tom looked on with vague amusement. What did Harry have up his sleeve this time? His beloved was so energetic, as opposed to when he had first come to be with him and he was a depressed mess. Harry kneeled down on the floor before calling to Nathaniel in parsletongue.

"Come on, 'Thaniel! You can do it! Show Daddy now!"

_'It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime_

_ So let me say before we part, _

_ So much of me is made from what I learned from you,_

_ You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart.'_

Tom found himself intrigued. Why was his husband treating their child as if he were a dog? He half expected him to start whistling for the boy next! Without further ado, Nathaniel pushed himself up off of the floor and began to toddle his way over precariously. His amusement turned to wonder and 

amazement. His baby was walking! Nathaniel was taking his very first steps! Bellatrix snapped a photo with the camera she had gotten off of an especially persistant press photographer.

"Yay! That one is going in the baby book! I don't care how stupid you think it is! Our baby is walking!" Harry shouted victoriously, jumping on Tom in his joy.

Draco came over and picked the infant up so he wouldn't be squished by his parent's rambunctiousness. Tom grinned, squeezing Harry tightly. They had certainly had their problems in the beginning but they had worked all of it out for the better.

_'And now whatever way our story ends, know you have rewritten mine_

_ By being my friend.'_

Tom held Harry as they put their son to bed, each with a smile on their face. The day had been one of those rare treasures that only come about a few times in a lifetime. It left them both feeling as if they had been touched by some sort of spirit of good will. They left their child to sit together, wrapped in their favorite throw blanket on the loveseat, the open baby book open on the coffee table before them. Several pictures were already cut and ready to be placed inside.

"I love this…" Harry said with a happy sigh, while Tom looked on, his face suddenly serious.

"I love you…"

The emerald eyes widened and his spouse pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

"I love you too, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

_'And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness _

_ For the things I've done you blame me for._

_ But then I guess we know there's blame to share_

_ And none of it seems to matter anymore.'_

Harry sighed beneath him, arching into his embrace. It was painful at first, yes, but it was a sweet sort of pain. It was pain that gave way to pleasure almost instantly while loving hands and crimson eyes taunted his senses from above. He ran a gentle caress down Tom's chest making the man shiver. This was what it was supposed to be like. This was what it was meant to be. What they were meant to be. He loved Tom. He had once hated him but that had all changed. Tom loved him. It had once been about ownership and domination but they had both gotten under each other's skin and burrowed into each other's hearts so that they could never been shaken loose. It was beautiful.

_'Who can say that I've been changed for the better?_

_ I do believe I have been changed before the better._

_ But because I knew you,_

_ I have been changed for good.'_

_ -Wicked (Not mine!!)_

Review!!


End file.
